


to be claimed

by dyslexictwat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breeding, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gay Sex, Just Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Universe, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Steve Rogers, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Touch-Starved, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexictwat/pseuds/dyslexictwat
Summary: Steves goes into heat at the sight of his un-masked Alpha
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, also my first smut, man on man action, A/B/O and other things so bear with me.  
> I unfortunately don't own Marvel if i did there would be a lot of gay but i don't soooo... anyway! Imma take credit for the whole Steve seeing Bucky face and falling into heat during the highway fight seen. So without further a do! Enjoy!

With my hand wrapped around the chin of The Winter Solider I use my strength to flip him over my shoulder, feeling the mask loosen under my fingers.

Holding my position my eye briefly dart to the fallen mask as the solider smoothly gets to their feet. My already tense muscle tighten further, preparing itself for the Ghosts next move, as I anxiously watch him turn back towards me.

Everything in me stops for a second as my eyes connect to the now uncovered face. 

Emotions scramble my brain as instinct I had once buried rush to the surface momentarily making me forget how to breath, my shield falling at my feet.

My neck unconsciously drops on my shoulder as the subject of theses feeling eyes stare intensely into my own.

My eyes drop to the floor but not for long as they flciker back to him when he tilts his head at my displace on trust and submission.

A helpless yet slightly needy whimper escapes my throat watching with keen eyes tracking the alphas movements. Watching his nose lift slightly upwards he closes his eyes before taking a deep inhale.

A deep rumble leaves his chest while he eyes snap open, instantly connecting to my dazed ones.

“Alpha” I whine at him, feeling my body heat up under his fierce stare.

His shoulder broaden while his spine straightens as a more powerful rumble escapes him, the sound travel towards me making me drop to my knees as the feeling of arousal curls my belly.

Hearing his loud foot fall gather closer my legs start shaking before my body releases a moan when the all to overwhelming smell of allspice starts to slightly emit from the looming figure.

My body fill with intense heat as harsh finger tips dig into my neck making my body shiver at the combined feelings.

The rough fingers curl around the back of my neck before clenching and lifting me from my kneeling position and back to my feet.

His hands quickly release my neck once I am standing on weak knees only to quickly dart around and squeeze my throat, pulling my body towards his, connecting my back to his muscled front.

My eyes roll to the back of my head at the combination of his thick finger chocking me and the strong presence of Alpha against me as slick starts to soak my underwear.

His nose runs along my neck while his heavy breathing fill my ears.

Letting out a chocked sob as his tongue harshly licks at my sensitive sent glands making my legs clench together, trying to sooth the ache between them.

My body shudders as I hear him take a deep breath, inhaling our now mixed scents.

Feeling the heat that has claimed my body intensive at his touch I thrust my pelvis back into him, unconsciously rubbing my clothed bum against his crotch with a needy moan making him growl in approval.

“Alpha” I whine at him hoping he can help the burning heat.

“Omega” He huskily voices in my ear making slick gush down my thighs.

Giving my scent gland another lick as he his chest rumbles at the obvious smell of my arousal, the vibration of it against my back travels right down to the bottom of my spine making a high pitch moan leave my lip.

Grinding myself back into him I open my lips to start begging him to knot me, to claim me, to do _anything_ to me only for a bullet to fly with the target of my face.

Blinking in shock I watch as Buckys metal arm shoots out to protect my face, letting the bullet bounce off it before letting me go.

Without him there to support me I instantly fall to the floor, dodging another bullet as I do so.

A whine falls from my lips without much thought as my skin feel uncomfortably itchy sithout my alpha there to sooth it.

Hearing an answering growl from him nearby sooth me enough to gather my thoughts.

Blinking past the haze I come to the conclusion that I was in heat which kind of make sense giving the fact I had been on suppressants as soon as I had found out about them.

I know that its not healthy to block your omega for this long especially your heats and it recommended to have at least a month without the suppressants to give your body a rest but I couldn’t deal with my omega instincts and the thought of having a heat without Bucky made me feel sick.

Bucky….

Bucky!

My head snaps up at the overwhelming smell of allspice which had a slightly unnatural chemically hint to the already small amount of the scent.

Deciding to ignore how weak Bucky’s scent currently was as my body was lifted from the ground and into my alphas strong arms.

Curling against his body I tuck my head under his chin and rub my nose against his scent gland, breathing in the smell that will always make my toes curl.

I vaguely register Sam landing not to far away from us attacking a couple of the left over Hydra agents before I get lost in the scent that is my alpha feeling my body relax against his touch.

Im not sure how long I was dazed and whimpering high off his alpha pheromones but I started shifting in his arms feeling the uncomfortable feeling of slick socked jeans rubbing against my raw thighs.

Feeling the burning heat rush through my veins I unthinkingly start dry humping the man of muscle, gently pawing at his chest all while letting out suggestive whines.

“Alpha” I whine out in frustration as he continues to walk without much of a glance in my direction.

“Aint I pretty Alpha?” I pout at him with dazed eye. “Don’t you like me? I bet I smell real good, all nice and ready for you Alpha”

“Please” I beg, stretching out the word to show my desperation.

Rubbing my neck and head against his neck covering myself in his scent all while claiming his with mine.

Practically purring in his arms I squirm once more trying to sooth the ache between my legs.

The solider shifts so that his metal arm is supporting my bum as his other lashes out, digging his fingers back into my neck making me shudders.

Letting out a chocked moan I alternate from thrusting against his abs to grinding back into his metal arm, wishing we weren’t wearing any clothes.

Feeling the fingers tighten against my neck makes everything 10 times hotter at the display of dominance and it doesn’t take long for my body to shudder along with a series of high pitched moan that fall from my lips as my cum sprays the inside of my already wet pants.

The feeling of satisfaction doesn’t last long as my ass starts clenching, begging to be knotted.

“Alpha” I choke out along with a sob due to heat heighten my emotions. “I want your knot. Please, knot me Alpha. Im a good Omega. Im promise. I’ll let you bread me, Alpha please! Fill me with your pups”

Feeling myself become slightly hysterical with need I cling desperately to the one holding me. Only starting to relax as his hand that was holding my neck moves to petting my hair while his chest starts in a broken purr of what I assume was meant to be comforting.

My body sinks in relief at his attention long enough for Bucky to get us somewhere safe.

Letting out an unintentional whine at being placed on my feet, being instantly silenced by one look of The Winter Solider.

Pouting to myself I curl up against the wall of the lone cabin in what seems to be the middle of the forest making my eyebrows momentarily furrow at the realisation of not knowing where we were and confusion at not noticing we entered a forest.

Air is caught in my throat just after a wanton moan leaves it at the feeling of heat travels over my entire body and settles into my bones.

My body shamelessly arches off the floor with a squeak when my ass lets out another gush of slick making me highly aware of my soaked jeans.

As my body once again starts to feel an itchy prickly heat sensations I manage to strip from all of my clothes, sighing in relief as I relish in the cool air.

My gut clenches and my mind supply’s itself with different thought and scenarios of different ways I could get knotted and bred.

Another arousal filled squeak leaves my lips aw I let my hand travel down my feverish body and towards the place that is begin for any kind of attention.

While one hand place with my sensitive nipples my other slides two fingers roughly into my overflowing hole.

Throwing my head back with a moan I quickly add another finger, basically grinding down on them.

Loosing myself in the feeling of finally being filled all while pinching my nipplesI don’t notice the figure stalking towards me until they grabbing the hand that in knuckles need inside me.


	2. Chapter 2

To be continued....


End file.
